El incidente C
by Raganakin
Summary: Era una tarde cualquiera en la residencia Hyodo...Hasta que ocurrió aquel incidente.


**Residencia Hyōdō.**

* * *

Es bien conocido que el grupo Gremory está formado por demonios, que si bien casi todos ellos son de clase baja-media, son bastante poderosos para los estándares de los demás demonios jóvenes. Pero incluso ellos tienen un enemigo al que temen. No es la infame Brigada del Caos, tampoco la temible Facción de los Héroes. Y mucho menos, debido a su actual alianza, sus enemigos naturales, los Ángeles.

― ¿Sigue ahí?-Susurró Rias, tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible por temor a provocar la ira de la bestia. ―Ise, tu eres el hombre. Mira si sigue ahí.

―Ah, ahora soy el hombre.-Contestó Issei. ―Pero aquella vez que te pedí que usaras el traje de conejita…

Rias lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y levemente sonrojada.―Usaré el traje, pero primero ve a mirar.-Entonces, ella sintió una mano en su hombro derecho. Era su Reina.― ¿A-Akeno?

―Ara~, Ara~. Nunca comentaste nada sobre eso.

―B-Bueno… tu nunca preguntaste.

Akeno apretó un poco más su agarre. ―Entonces permíteme escuchar, **con todos los detalles**.-Aprovechando la oportunidad, Xenovia se deslizó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Issei; detrás de una de las sillas de la cocina.

― ¿La viste?-Le susurró al oído, sobresaltando al chico. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. ―Lo siento.

―Maldición, me vas a dar un infarto.-Dijo Issei para luego volver a mirar hacia adelante. ―Y si, la he visto. Sigue ahí.-Entonces él parpadeó. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Ah, creo que es más peligroso quedarme con Rias-buchou.-Contestó Xenovia, ella miró al mismo lugar donde Issei lo hacía. ―Me he enfrentado a todo tipo de bestias y enemigos, pero esto…

La bestia temible no era nada más y nada menos que una cucaracha Oriental, la cual estaba inmóvil pegada a la pared. O al menos lo estaba, ya que escuchó la pequeña discusión entre Akeno y Rias, además de detectar a Xenovia e Issei.

―Hey, creo que se está moviendo.-Dijo Xenovia al ver como el insecto desplegaba sus alas y las sacudía un poco. ― ¿P-Porque está haciendo eso?

―Uh-oh….

―No me gusta ese sonido. Normalmente alguien lo dice cuando algo malo va a pasar, pero este no es el caso, ¿verdad?-Xenovia sujetó los hombros del chico y comenzó a sacudirlo debido al nerviosismo. ― ¿¡No es el caso, verdad!?

Issei tragó saliva al ver como la cucaracha sacudía cada vez más rápido sus pequeñas alas.―No quiero asustarte, pero quizás deberíamos…-La cucaracha se despegó de la pared y tomó vuelo en dirección a ellos.

BZZZTT.

― ¡CORRER!-Gritó Issei mientras se ponía de pie de un solo salto, tirando la silla al piso en el proceso. Ellos huyeron hacia la sala. ― ¡Nos está alcanzando, corre más rápido!

― ¡Eso hago, pero es muy veloz!-Gritó Xenovia.

― ¿¡Q-Que sucede?!-Dijo Rias, asomando su cabeza junto con Akeno. Viendo como Xenovia e Issei corrían hacia ellas con todas sus fuerzas. ― ¿¡Que está pasando?!

― ¡Viene por nosotros, corran!

― ¡GYAAAHH!-Gritaron Rias y Akeno.

Pero esto no era ni remotamente cierto, la cucaracha simplemente saltó hacia la pared más cercana. Ignorando completamente el pánico que había causado en los adolescentes. Lo que Issei y el resto sufrieron fue una histeria colectiva provocada por el miedo al inofensivo insecto. Justo en ese momento, Azazel se dirigía a la cocina y se topó con la estampida de adolescentes corriendo hacia él.

Por lo que hábilmente los esquivo al pegar su espalda contra la pared. ― ¿¡Que están haciendo, estúpidos!?-Gritó el adulto.

― ¡Azazel-sensei, no vaya para allá!-Respondió Issei mientras él y las chicas doblaban una esquina del pasillo.

Pero Azazel ignoró la advertencia y continuó su trayecto hacia la cocina.― ¡Maduren, se ven ridículos!

Azazel ingresó a la cocina, y entonces repentinamente se detuvo. Su instinto de combate entró en acción. Siglos atrás, durante la guerra de las tres Facciones, su instinto le ayudó a sobrevivir donde muchos de sus camaradas y enemigos murieron por igual. Con el paso del tiempo, al contrario de disminuir, ese instinto se vio reforzado por las diferentes pruebas que tuvo que afrontar como líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

―«Detecto peligro, ¿pero dónde?»-Pensó mientras sus ojos se movían en busca de la amenaza. ― ¿Que es ese… sonido.-Dijo al escuchar una especie de zumbido.

La cucaracha, al notar una nueva y amenazante figura, nuevamente desplegó sus alas e intentó alejarse de un posible depredador. Pero debido a que sus alas no estaban destinadas a hacerla volar, sino a equilibrarla durante sus saltos, terminó cayendo en picada hacia Azazel. Justo en el momento exacto en el que Azazel levantaba la cabeza al ver la pequeña silueta acercándose.

_Tickk_.

El insecto aterrizó en la nariz de Azazel.

Issei y compañía asomaron sus cabezas, viendo como Azazel entraba directamente en la cocina. ―Oh, no.-Dijo Akeno. ― ¿Creen que le pase algo?

―N-No lo creo, Azazel-sensei es muy fuerte después de todo.-Respondió el castaño. ―Lo más probable es que él resuelva todo.

―Si… ¡Si, tienes razón!-Dijo una esperanzada Rias. ― ¡Si hay alguien que puede manejar este tipo de situaciones, sin dudas es…!

― ¡AAAHHHH!-Ellos se sobresaltaron al oír el grito que venía desde la cocina. ― ¡NO, ALÉJATE DE MI, NOOO!

― ¡Azazel-sensei!

* * *

**Fin**.

**Bueno, este tipo de tonterías no me dejan dormir por la noche. En serio, justo en este momento son las 4:27 a.m. No hay mucho que decir, simplemente me pareció gracioso involucrar a esos personajes con mi fobia y absoluto asco a las cucarachas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que se hayan reído, que es lo importante. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
